


this is what dreams are made of

by lxshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wow, i don't know what this is, i should probably go get my head checked out, like i was thinking about hilary duff for some reason and then this happened, this is the stupidest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxshton/pseuds/lxshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael: who the fuck is hilary duff</p><p>luke: mICHAEL CLIFFORD</p><p>luke: DID U JUST</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what dreams are made of

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote another one??? idk why bc i'm not even funny so i should probably stop trying to be i'm sorry

**ashton:** hey

 **calum:** ...now hey now this is what dreams are made of

 **ashton:** u did not just quote hilary duff

 **calum:** and what if i did

 **ashton:** dude wtf

 **luke:** calum ur gay is showin

 **calum:** says the most homosexual member of this damn band

 **luke:** hey

 **luke:** don't even bother cal

 **calum:** dammit

 **michael:** hi guys what did i miss

 **ashton:** nothing much really

 **ashton:** although calum over here just morphed into hilary duff so i guess that's new

 **michael:** who the fuck is hilary duff

 **luke:** mICHAEL CLIFFORD

 **luke:** DID U JUST

 **michael:** what

 **luke:** HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO HILARY DUFF IS

 **luke:** SHE WAS LIKE MY 12 YEAR OLD SELFS QUEEN

 **michael:** oh wait was she the one who played hannah montana

 **calum:** oh my god

 **ashton:** mikey are you fuckin serious bro

 **michael:** no seriously i'm so confused

 **ashton:** miley cyrus was hannah montana how do you not know this

 **michael:** wait so

 **michael:** if hannah montana was miley cyrus

 **michael:** then who the fuck is hilary duff

 **calum:** oh my god

 **ashton:** fucking hell mikey luke is having some kind of heart palpitations over here i'm genuinely concerned over his health

 **luke:** HWO CAN U NOT KNEO WHO HILARY DUFF IS

 **luke:** WAGT THE FUCK WAS YOUR CHILDHOFO

 **luke:** HILARY DUFF U KNOW THE ONE WHO PLAYED LIZZIE MCGUIRE

 **luke:** PLEAS TELL ME YUO KNOW WHO LIZZIE MCGUIRE IS

 **michael:** sorry bro i'm not following

 **luke:** OHG MDKO

 **ashton:** uhm calum dude can you come to our room i legitimately think luke is having an exorcism or some shit on the bed right next to me and if i'm being completely honest i'm so freaked out i think i may have just pissed myself

 **calum:** ew tmi ash

 **ashton:** please just come

 **calum:** that's what she said

 **ashton:** shut the fuck up calum

 **calum:** hey

 **ashton:** aren't u gay anyways

 **michael:** this whole fuckin band is gay

 **ashton:** shouldn't it be that's what he said then

 **calum:** do u want me to come help ur precious little lukey boy

 **calum:** bc if u don't shut up i will have no issue with sticking my help on the end of a broom stick and shoving it up ur ass

 **calum:** although you'd probably like that so i won't do that

 **ashton:** oh my god

 **luke:** HWO CAH YOU NOT KNEO WHO HILARY DUFF IS OG NYG FO

 **ashton:** calum please hurry up luke is like honest to god frothing at the mouth with disgust for michaels lack of knowledge on hilary duff help

 **calum:** jfc i'm on my way

 **michael:** oh my god ashton is he ok

 **michael:** ashton

 **michael:** i'M COMING OVER

 **ashton:** no don't poor lukey over here is already on his last legs we don't want his lil heart giving in at the sight of ur face

 **michael:** wow thanks dude

 **ashton:** ur welcome

 **ashton:** seriously though how can you not know who hilary duff is

 **ashton:** i think we should have a band vote on whether or not to kick michael out of band due to his horrendous knowledge of hilary duff

 **ashton:** all in favour of kicking michael out the band say i

 **calum:** i

 **ashton:** i

 **ashton:** if luke was conscious he would properly say i so i'll say i for him

 **ashton:** i

 **ashton:** well looks like you're out the band bye michael

 **michael:** ha ah ha so funn y

 **michael:** seriously guys you make me laugh

 **michael:** kicking me out the band ha ha ha ha good one

 **michael:** guys

 **michael:** gYUS

 **michael:** HWTA THE FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr ay ay ; alluringlucas
> 
>  
> 
> btw idk know if lizzie mcgurie was even a thing in australia lol terribly sorry if not


End file.
